


How to Make a Human Happy

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Foxy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy's point of view, an explanation of why he did what he did in 1987. ((This one was written at like 2 a.m. cause I couldn't sleep. It wasn't intended to be good. ^^;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Human Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not very solid on my FNaF head canons, but I do have one where the robots act and think like children, seeing how they're always surrounded by them. I really like the one head canon where he was protecting one of the kids from an older, questionable individual, but... I like this idea too. uwu

Humans put their mouths on things they like. I know this.

They put their mouths on pizza! Humans like pizza! They do that a lot. I think they like pizza a lot, then, especially the little ones.

The bigger ones put their mouths on the little ones' faces sometimes, too! It is to show they like the little ones, right? They like them like they like the pizza. It makes the little ones smile.

It doesn't make them smile when I do it, though. It makes them frown. It makes them cry.

It makes the mean humans in blue suits hurt me! I only wanted to show I liked the little human. It was cute, and tiny, and laughed at my show. It was having a nice time, so I showed it how it made me happy.

But no. I guess that's not allowed.

We aren't allowed to walk on our own anymore. The others are mad at me. I think I ruined their fun. Now they are stuck on their stage all day, and so am I. It makes me sad. I'm not allowed to leave. They said I was bad.

I don't think it was a bad thing, though. They are the bad ones. They hurt me, just because I tried to be nice.

I can't talk anymore. Or sing. My mouth hurts. They hurt my mouth.

I think I'm falling apart. It is too dark to see, though.

Maybe I should sneak out tonight. They won't know. I can sneak out, and show the humans in the blue suits that I forgive them.

I know that will make them happy.


End file.
